List of Game Grumps videos/April 2018
April 2018 April 1st * Game Grumps: House Party Part 6: "Ooh La La" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 43: “Sea Snakes" April 2nd * Game Grumps: House Party Part 7: "In The Closet" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 44: “Big Turtle" April 3rd * Game Grumps: House Party Part 8: "Finale" * 10 Minute Power Hour: Grown Men Playing w/ Legos * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 45: “Running Into Problems" April 4th * Game Grumps VS: Big Beach Sports Part 1: “Grandma’s Volleyball Challenge” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 46: “Old 45's" April 5th * Game Grumps VS: Big Beach Sports Part 2: “Disc Golf Sucks” * Game Grumps Animated: Sandstorm by Andrewkful * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 47: “Iceberging" April 6th * Game Grumps VS: Big Beach Sports Part 3: “Bocce Bros” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 48: “Temple Make Arin Cry" April 7th * Game Grumps: Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Part 1: “Plumby” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 49: “Anti-Mel" April 8th * Game Grumps: Barbie Groom and Glam Pups Part 2: “Beautiful Bark Buddy” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 50: “The Funnest Race" April 9th * Game Grumps: All Star Cheer Squad Part 1: “Shake It” * 10 Minute Power Hour: Good Cookin’ with an Easy Bake Oven * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 51: “Ye Who Do Not Fear the Dead" April 10th * Game Grumps: All Star Cheer Squad Part 2: “The Cheer Song” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 52: “Healing a Mummy" April 11th * Game Grumps: Goofball Goals: Goofball Goals * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 53: “Nightmare Shield" April 12th * Game Grumps: Turbo Dismount Part 1: "Flyin' High" * Game Grumps Animated: Murder, My Sweet Bread by Riannimation * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 54: “Can He Make It?!" April 13th * Game Grumps: Turbo Dismount Part 2: "Vehicular Funslaughter" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 55: “Dancin’ Mummies" April 14th * Game Grumps VS: Wild Animal Racing: “Wild Animal Racing” *''Best of Game Grumps'': "March 2018” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 56: “Link’s New Friends" April 15th * Game Grumps: Gachimuchi Reloaded: “Gachimuchi Reloaded” * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 57: “Big Blocks Moving" April 16th *Game Grumps : One Day For Ched: One Day For Ched * 10 Minute Power Hour: Piloting The Perfect Paper Airplane * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 58: “Statue Slapper" April 17th * Game Grumps : ShineG In The Zombies: ShineG In The Zombies * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 59: “Dungeon Trouble" April 18th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 140: Elevator Song * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 60: “Turdy Nine" April 19th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 141: "Baby Jokes" * Game Grumps Animated: Adult Babysitting by Cassidy Stone * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 61: “Friendship Betrayals" April 20th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 142: "Real Anguish" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 62: “Big Buhango Bongos!" April 21st * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 143: "Can’t Get Enough of That Sugar Crisp" * Game Grumps: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Part 63: “Too Hard" April 22nd * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 144: “100% Of My Body” * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 1: “Thicc Prison” April 23rd * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 145: “Peak Commentary” * 10 Minute Power Hour: Fighting with Robots * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 2: “Fight Fight Fight!” April 24th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 146: “Springy Anger” * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 3: “Good Toilet” April 25th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 147: “3rd Grade Songs” * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 4: “Under the Sheets” April 26th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 148: “Butty White” * Game Grumps Animated: Oh, Vikki by Kyal Brown * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 5: “Swimming in Filth” April 27th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 149: “Sink Pee” * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 6: “Lady Troubles” April 28th * Game Grumps: Super Mario Maker Part 150: “Thiccc and Epic” * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 7: “Free” April 29th * Guest Grumps: Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games: Mario and Sonic at the Rio Olympics With Special Guests Rhett and Link * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 8: “Over or Under” April 30th * Game Grumps: God of War (2018) Part 1: "Mean Daddy" * 10 Minute Power Hour: Candy Makin' Candy Men * Game Grumps: A Way Out Part 9: “Gone Fishing" Category:Game Grumps Videos